Burning Passion
by ninjaturtlelover34
Summary: Raphael, having control over fire, lives on his own. One day, while on a hunt for food, he stumbles upon something that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Raphael looked out at the dark night sky, the stars shining brightly in the heavens. His feet planted in the hard earth floor. He was alone, yet, he was always alone. Never making conversation with anybody, Raph kept to himself. Staying in the forest, he lived in a simple rock and earth cave, all by himself. He hadn't talk to anybody in over 5 years. Being as he was, he didn't really want to be seen, let alone talk to somebody. Every time he tried to help out a traveling passenger whenever they got robbed by bandits or something, they would never show him appreciation, they would only scream and run away, taking what they had with them, or being so afraid they would just leave it behind. Raph didn't mind the living by himself part, but every once in awhile, he wished he could go out in public areas and buy something, instead of having to hunt all the time.

Raph sighed and walked back into the cave, sitting down beside his bed of stolen blankets and animal skins he had gotten from the animals he had hunted down. In front of him was a pile of sticks, mostly twigs, but it would do for a simple fire. He slowly outstretched his hand in front of the twigs, and muttered.

"Burn..."

Fire shot from his hand and swallowed the twigs. He sighed and looked at his hand, the fire had not even caused a bit of pain. Ever since he could remember, Raphael had been able to control fire, able to use it in many forms he was forced to live in the wilderness due to his power, or curse as he called it, and also because of his appearance. Having green skin, three fingers on each hand, and two toes on each foot, and also being a mutated turtle, Raph couldn't really go out and socialize without somebody screaming or him being stared at. Being alone since he was small, Raph didn't have any idea who his parents were, or how he came to be the way he was. He didn't know if he was born the way he was or if it was an accident that caused it. He watched the fire, completely lost in thought. He watched as the flames danced and twirled with each other, completely transfixing him in a daze. Then, he got an idea, a idea that would cause him some amusement. Raph rose to his feet, dusting off his bottom as he did and walked out of the cave. He walked into the middle of the large field that stretched a long ways in front of his cave.

Raph sighed, breathing in the night air, and exhaling it. Then, in one swift movement began running as fast as he could through the field, creating fire enemies of himself behind him, which he had trained so hard to learn how to do it. His fire figures chased him, blasting at him with fire of there own. Raph jumped in the air, avoiding a burst of fire, then spinning through the air, destroyed his clone with a kick. When his feet touched the ground, he was surrounded by his clones. Raph smiled, and drew his Sais that were at his sides. all at once, his clones charged, attacking him, shooting fire at him, but Raph blocked every attack, dodged every blast. Even though they were clones of himself, they had minds of there own, which made training with them a lot more fun. Raph slashed them with his Sais, destroying them one by one, soon, he was all alone in the field, and breathing heavily. Slipping his Sais back into his leather tied belt, Raph made his way back to the cave, ready to call it a night, seeing as there was nothing better to do. Reaching the cave, Raph laid down in his bed and covered himself up, extinguishing the fire with a snap of his fingers. He drifted off into a sleep where he had a pleasant dream.

He was not stared at by people, he was able to talk to everybody, and he didn't have to live in the forest. It was a nice dream. He awoke slowly, opening his eyes finding he had his face snuggled deeply into the padded furs that he used as pillows. Raph sighed and sat up straight, yawning loudly and stretching as he did. The sun shined in from the cave entrance, giving Raph's small, tiny home a nice look. He looked to his side, he didn't have any food stashed, he had to go hunting again. Seeing as it was already daylight, Raph decided to just go hunting now and save himself the trouble. He stood from his bed, giving one last look before stretching again then heading out of the cave and into the thick, dense forest. Seeing no wildlife after walking about for a bit, Raph sighed and turned back to go home, but then he heard a shout, making his head snap in the direction it came from. Without hesitation,

Raph rushed towards the shout, now hearing metal against metal, and the occasional slash as if water were falling. He rushed forward, the trees and bushes but only a blur to him as he raced towards the fight. He came to a clearing, and there, in the middle of the road, stood a large group of bandits, all brandishing swords and knives. Raph gasped as he seen a cloaked figure fighting them, taking all of them on with two Katanas. The figure danced through them, attacking them, blocking there attacks, jumping over them, performing brilliant slashes and thrusts that made Raph want to know who this person was. Soon enough, every bandit was on the ground, either knocked out of dead. Raph stepped back, ready to walk away, when his foot landed on a twig, snapping it in half, causing a sound to flow through the air, and the mysterious fighter to look straight in his direction. Being too far away, Raph couldn't tell what the man looked like, but what the man did was what shocked him. The man raised his hand, and around his hand, water began to form, creating a ball of clear liquid.

Raph gasped and tried to move, but he was so shocked his body wouldn't let him. Them man hurled the ball of water at Raph, who is desperation, created a fire shield in front of him to protect himself, but it did no good. The water shot through the shield and hit Raph right in the center of his plastron, sending him to the ground, clutching his chest in pain. Raph felt pain surge through him for the first time in a long time, it stung, it made him want to scream, and to his disbelief, he did. It was loud and ear piercing. Slowly, Raph leaned up and looked in front of him, the figure was moving towards him, his Katanas at his sides, the blades gleaming in the light as he moved. Raph tried to move, but a searing pain coursed through his chest, causing another scream to escape his lips. The figure drew closer, Raph still couldn't make out the figures face, because he now seen it was wrapped in a cloth, only his eyes were visible, a shade of brown, chocolate brown his eyes were. Raph stared into them, anger swirling in his own.

He slowly got up, breathing heavily, he didn't understand how such an attack could cause him such damage, but it was the least of his worries at the moment, in one movement, Raph unsheathed his Sais, twirling them and taking his fighting stance. The figure stopped as he stood, now having a good look at Raph, seeing what he was. Raph stood stone still, waiting for his enemy to attack, or just walk away. He wanted to avoid conflict but he was in quite the problem at the moment. The figure stared at him, those brown eyes completely emotionless, then he sheathed his swords. Water began to form in the air, all around the figure, Raph's eyes widened and he quickly sheathed his Sais, making fire swirl around his hands as he crouched low, ready to charge his opponent. The figure stepped forward, then, all at once, the water drops turned to sharp ice spikes and plunged towards the golden eyed turtle.

Raph's eyes widened in horror as the spikes shot towards him, acting on instinct he began to roll, dodge and jump past the spikes, trying his best to get to his enemy. Dodging a spike that would have plunged right into his chest, Raph spun around and a wave of fire flared from his hand, melting the spikes in mid air. The figure began to form more water, but Raph jumped in the air and flames slashed from his fingers like two whips, slashing him, causing his cloak to have two burning slashes across it. Frantically trying to not touch the fire, the man quickly threw his cloak to the ground, then stared at Raph, anger beginning to rise within him. Raph landed on his feet and smiled, then charged, his fists blazing with fire. The man took a fighting stance, which Raph knew very little of. Raph collided with the man, both of them locked in furious battle, Raph's fire against the mysterious man's water.

When Raph's fist connected with the man's, a loud cracking sound echoing through the forest. There power was equal. Raph jumped back and began to repeatedly punch and kick at the man, performing combos that would have easily killed someone who was normal, but apparently the man he was fighting wad not normal. Raph growled and kicked the man in the face, causing him to fly backwards, slamming into a tree. A loud smashing sound echoed through the forest as the tree snapped in half. The man groaned and stood, his mask slipped off his face, revealing a light shaded green face, not that different from Raph's. Raph began to charge towards him, but stopped and gasped as he seen his face. The man breathed deeply and slowly, his brown eyes locked with his enemies. Raph felt his body loosen, the adrenaline from fighting gone, he stood still, staring at the man who apparently was a turtle, just like him. The turtle slowly began to walk towards Raph, who now tensed up, fire swirling around his hands and arms. Around the turtles hands, water swirled, making his hands seem transparent. The turtle stopped in front of Raphael, who was on high alert, but the turtle just stared at him, and asked, his voice full of authority and demanding.

"Who are you? And how is it that you have the power to control fire? How is it you look like me, except slightly different?"

The turtle clenched his fists.

"Answer me...now!"

Raph glared at the turtle, then spoke, his voice cold and dangerous.

"My name's Raphael, but ya can call me Raph, who the fuck are you?"

The turtle smiled, his smile was mocking, he thought he was better then Raph.

"My name is Leonardo, but you may call me Leo. I'm quite curious...Raphael. How is it you have control over fire?"

Raph slowly let the fire swirling around his arms die down, then he answered.

"Ever since I can remember, I can control fire, I don't know how, but I just can..."

Leo stared at Raphael, then spoke again, his voice somewhat different, less commanding.

"And you were born the way you are?"

Raph nodded, he had guessed so, that was the best conclusion he could come up with. Leo looked to the side, then back at Raph, his stare now deadly, and serious. Water formed around his hands again, Raph tensed up.

"I see, then you...are my enemy, I cannot have someone like you, who can destroy whatever he wants, wandering wherever he pleases."

Leo clenched his fists and took a step back, then took his fighting stance.

"This is where you die, Raphael."

Raph laughed and fire swirled intensely around him, giving him an evil look.

"We'll just see about that...Leo..."

Raph smirked and they began fighting, exchanging blows, repeatedly throwing blow after blow, and with each block, the loud cracking sound rang through the forest. Raph jumped back, then did a back flip, avoiding an ice spike, then rolling to the side, avoiding three more. Leo smiled and behind him, a giant wall of water formed, tall then both of the two turtles. Raph looked up in shock, then he glared at Leo and growled. But Leo only smiled as the wall became bigger.

"Your no match for me, I told you, this is where your going to die..."

Fire danced around Raph's body, swirling in an uncontrollable manner. Raph placed both of his hands together, a scorching ball of fire forming, growing to be the size of a bowling ball. Raph smiled smugly and growled, making the ball grow more in size, he had only done this a few times, and he could only do it once. And he hoped, that once would be enough to defeat Leo. Leo smiled and shook his head, clicking his tongue as he did.

"You don't know when to give up, your going to end up killing yourself if you keep fighting me, you know that right? But then again, the easier and quicker you die, the better."

Raph didn't reply, the ball of fire grew larger, it was now the size of 4 bowling balls.

"You wanna kill me, eh! Then try it bitch!"

Raph screamed at Leo as he threw the giant ball of fire at him. Leo smiled and as the ball of fire rushed towards him, he knocked it away with just his hand, making Raph's eyes widen in disbelief. Leo smiled widely and the wall of water rushed forward. Raph gasped in horror as he desperately formed a complete fire wall around him, but as the water connected, it extinguished the fire as if it was just a little spark, and flooded Raph completely in water. Screaming in pain as the ice cold water flowed around him, he fell to the ground, completely spent, having no strength left, none to even stand with, he breathed heavily and panted frantically, unable to move. He heard movement, then he felt a presence beside him. Raph looked up, and seen Leo looking down at him, his face completely emotionless. He looked down at Raph, then chuckled in amusement.

"I see your still alive, yet no strength to speak of, I'd say so after that attack you just took head on. I'm going to tell you something, and maybe, just maybe, it will get through that thick skull of yours. I was barely trying, you stand no chance against me, so, let me put this is physical form for you..." Leo smiled and kicked Raph in the side hard. Raph groaned in pain, then Leo kicked him again, and again, while saying.

"You don't *kick* stand a *kick* chance against *kick* me! Your nothing but a novice, you wouldn't last a day in a real fight, let alone against me. Your nothing but filth, insolent trash...and deep down, you know it's true."

He turned and walked away, leaving Raph all alone, unable to move. Raph panted heavily, trying to overcome the burning pain that coursed through his body, was he this vulnerable to water, how could that be? He had taken baths in water before, but the water was hot, almost boiling. maybe he was only hurt by cold water, whatever it was, he didn't know. His body hurt too much for him to be able to think right. With a deep breath, then an exhale, Raph feel into the welcoming hands of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2  Unexpected Turn of Events

Raphael felt a heavy pressure on his chest, causing him to not be able to breath. Opening his eyes, he seen that a couple of bandits were looking over him, one had his foot on his chest. Raph fully opened his eyes and felt pain surge through him, then, as if his body moved on it's own, he pushed the bandits foot off of him and jumped up, his anger rising. Fire now began to envelope his body, giving him a reddish orange glow. The bandits stepped back, then one charged, which Raph knocked him out easily with a single slap to the face. The second bandit stood still, staring in shock at Raph as fire swirled around him. Raph smiled, showing his sharp canine teeth, making the bandit gasp and step back. As if the fire had a mind of it's own, it shot from Raph's body, forming a hand, and wrapping itself around the bandit's neck, chocking him.

Raph chuckled in amusement and then a loud crack sounded, the bandits body went limp. Seeing as the problem was dealt with, Raph made the fire around him disappear. When it did, it felt as if all of his strength was gone, he felt weak, and he felt numbness flow through his body. With a groan Raph fell to the ground, once again unconscious. Raph was annoyed with himself on how he lost to that other turtle Leo so easily, it was as if Leo was barely even trying, and going by what he told Raph, he was! Raph awoke with a start, fire blazing in his hand as he breathed heavily, searching for any enemy. But he seen nobody, only a small boy who was cooking a large fish. The boy looked over at Raph and smiled widely. Raph stared at him, the fire in his hand disappearing as the boy looked at him fully, giving a wide grin before handing him a plate with cut up fish on it.

"Your awake mister? In case you were wondering how you got here...I seen that fight you had with that guy that looked like you...that was amazing! But...you were hurt very badly...and those bandits came, I didn't have my weapon with me so I couldn't defend you, but luckily...you saved yourself. And when you went unconscious again, I had to carry you back to my place. I live in the wilderness, like you, I'm guessing.

I don't mean to startle you but...I had to do something, you would have died if I would have left you alone. I treated your wounds as best I could, I sort of had to undress you to do that...but don't worry, I didn't see anything...I tried to avoid...that area as much as possible but, oddly enough you had wounds all over your body. I guess where cold water touches you, you get wounded. Understandable as you have control over fire..."

Raph's eyes went wide. The boy had helped him, he had treated his wounds, and saved him from certain death. The plate sat in front of him, on a small end table. Raph looked down at it, then back at the boy. Without a word, Raph grabbed the plate and started eating, his stomach empty from not being able to find any animals, he was hungry. The boy smiled warmly and went back to cooking, while talking to the golden eyed turtle.

"I rescued you, so you can stay here as long as you want, even if your perfectly healed, I like company, even though I haven't talked to anybody in years. It's nice to have somebody to talk to. So it's no problem if you stay here. I'm amazed that you can control fire, that other guy is scary, he looked as if he had no emotion whatsoever. I hope he gets a good ass kicking."

He looked over to Raph, watching with interested eyes as Raph quickly ate all of his fish. Raph looked over at him while chewing and then down at his plate. The boy smiled and picked up another fish with a stick, then stood and walked over next to Raph, laying the fish on his plate. Raph looked up at the boy in question, who just smiled warmly and brought his hand to the fish.

"I made them for you. I already ate, so eat as much as you want. There's more over by the fire if you want more. I'll be right over here if you need me."

The boy walked over to the side of a room where a small desk and a chair was. He sat down, then began to read a book, the cover black as night and the pages as white as snow. Raph grunted in response to him as he continued to eat, his eyes overflowing with tears as he ate, no one had ever showed him kindness, nor had he ever slept in a bed, or ate this sort of food. As Raph chewed quickly, he opened his mouth to take another bite but a loud sob escaped his lips.

Raph stopped chewing, swallowing what he had in his mouth and continuing to cry. He tried his very best to keep quiet, not wanting to look weak in front of the kid who had took him in. Letting himself go, Raph gritted his teeth and clenched the bed sheets tightly, trying so very hard to keep his calm, to not show any sign of weakness. He heard a noise beside him, and looked quickly. The boy was now standing beside him, he placed a hand on Raph's shoulder, and smiled.

"I know, it's new to you, this kindness...But don't worry, as long as your with me, you'll never have to sleep in the wilderness again. I live in a little house all by myself. I get around by performing in the local towns for money by doing tricks. Thats how I can buy food and supplies. So you can stay here as long as you wish, I don't mind."

Raph felt like a child, being reassured and calmed, but he couldn't help it. All this new kindness and treatment he was getting, even if it was just a little bit of kindness, it was still so new to him. He nodded quickly, now letting his tears fall freely., the boy smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, then wrapped his arms around Raphael, giving him a warm hug.

"I'm just trying to be nice...that's all. Don't worry. You can cry."

Raph blinked through blurry, tear filled eyes and started to eat his food again, happy to finally be able to have somebody who he could talk too, somebody who would listen to his problems or what he had to say. The food was good, it was way better then what Raph used to eat. He chewed slowly now, calming down to where he only whimpered every now and then. Feeling the boys arms around his body, and him being so close, Raph felt warm and fuzzy. All his life he had to live on his won, getting yelled at or things thrown at him when he tried to go to a public place. No one had ever hugged him, no one had ever even told him any nice thing, all he knew was sadness and despair, but this new feeling, it was strong within his chest. He felt happy, warm, he felt the need to hug back. Feeling a bit nervous about the whole ordeal, Raph slowly sat the food to the side of the bed beside his legs, then slowly wrapped his arms around the boy, who breathed deeply as he did.

Raph looked down at the boy, he could make out only his hair from how they were at the moment. What had bugged Raph was that why wasn't the boy running for his life, screaming, or calling him a monster for his looks or that he could control fire. It made Raph wonder about the boy, who he was, and why he was so damn kind. The boy let go of Raph and Raph let go of him as well. He looked at the boy, his eyes were dark brown, his hair was brownish blonde and shaggy. It was straight, his bangs combed to the side, so that it wouldn't hang in front of his eyes. He was very handsome, he looked to be only a teenager, probably around the age of 16, or younger. Raph smiled slightly and the boy smiled widely, his eyes filled with joy.

"You can smile! Can you talk? I'm just wondering because you haven't said a word this entire time."

Raph stared at him for a moment, then nodded and spoke, his tongue felt heavy as he did.

"Yeah, I can talk. Umm...listen...thanks and all...for lettin' me stay here...I'm really glad...I've never had anybody be nice to me before, I've always been on my own, but thanks, for not...you know, runnin' away from me..."

The boy smiled and shook his head, standing and going back over to the fire, he sat down then looked over at Raph.

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad that you want to stay here. I really do enjoy company, even though your only the second person who's ever been here. And don't worry about anything, you'll be healed really soon and you'll be able to kick that other guys ass! He gave me the creeps. I seen him around before, but only in his cloak and stuff. He's a really good fighter...he doesn't listen to anybody, he's like you, he lives in the wilderness too I'm guessing. But what you guys did was amazing, although you need some serious training."

Raph raised an eye ridge in question, he needed more training? What did this kid know about training?

"What do you know 'bout trainin' kid? It's like you know how to do all the stuff I can. What's up with that?"

He looked down at the fire, then back at Raph, then smiled.

"Well mister, that's exactly what it is. I do know how to do the stuff you do. Your not the only ones who can control elements, you and that Leo guy. I can't control or conjure fire like you can, but I have control over something ten times as deadly. I have the control over lightning."

As he spoke, lightning ran along his hand and his arm. He stared at his hand blankly, then the lightning increased, a loud crackling sound filled the room. Raph stared in amazement at the boy now, he could control lightning! The boy looked at Raph, the lightning vanishing from his hand.

"I can control lightning. I know that Leo guy, because I've fought him before. He's not a bad guy, he wants to do good by people, but he's sometimes blinded by his sense of justice. I met him a few years ago, it was in summer time. I was wandering through the woods. I just so happened to stumble upon where he was at that moment. He was oblivious to be at first, but when I purposely made my presence known, he immediately went into attack mode. He doesn't like being seen by other people, he likes keeping to himself. When he seen that I could control lightning, then his mood changed entirely. I'm a big threat to him, when lightning touches water, shock occurs.

When he attacked me with water, I shocked him, he is very careful around me, but when he shoots projectiles, like those ice spikes you were dodging, I can't touch him, only when the water is connected to him and me, can I shock him. But I'm not that moronic as to just wait for him to attack me, oh no no no. I have many other means of combat as well, I can send my lightning out as a whip, or shoot it as a blast. I have a lot more abilities with it as well, but I'm not going to go into detail. I'm quite the sword fighter, so I try and get him in with close quarter combat, but I found out he is quite the fighter as well.

As I also seen you are too. Our battle ended with a draw, we both retreated, he swore he'd take me down, he thinks I'm going to end up using my power to hurt others. But I stand by the weak, defend them, unlike that idiotic fuckin' emperor in the imperial castle. That bastard has innocent men and women executed for just not paying the monthly tax. That bastard deserves to burn in hell for what he's done. This place is in chaos because of him. Before I was forced to run away from my real home, he captured my friend, and killed him for supposedly hiding me from the royal guards. He's been ruling for more then 12 years, and everything is awful. I have to carry my sword with me everywhere. It's that dangerous."

Raph was extremely interested in the boy's story. He hadn't been to the imperial city ever in his life. He looked at the boy's attire, taking his appearance as something to remember, because he was being so gracious as to let Raph stay there. He wore a deep black suit of clothing. His shins and arms were covered in light armor. On his back was a sword, it was a Chinese Straight sword. He was wearing a ninja suit, made for stealth. Raph eyed him curiously, then finally asked.

"What's your name kid? And what's with this emperor, there's an emperor? And if he's so big and horrible, why don't you stop him, I mean you got lightning powers man. You could kick some serious guard ass if ya wanted. So why not storm the castle and take down the emperor by yourself?"

He looked down, reluctant to speak, but did anyway as he looked back up into Raph's golden eyes.

"I can't storm the palace, his guards are picked out of the best martial arts fighters around. And the palace is crawling with them. I'd need help. Also...there's something very important you should know about the emperor, he...he has control over...some kind of dark energy. I don't know what it is, I've only seen it once. He apparently can create this energy that's pure black, he can make...portals, and send people into apparently some different dimension filled with nothing, you'll just float forever and ever, waiting to die. He's no pushover either. He can fight, like you and Leo can. I'm telling you, even if I tried to take him down, I'd probably end up dying...but it's something I'd die for, if it meant putting an end to him and his evil reign. This is way too much for me to tell you, but, I just thought you should have a right to know, he's the real deal, you could say. And as for my name, my name is Nick."

Raph stared at him, his name was Nick, a good name. From the looks of him he looked to be a good fighter, since he carried that sword on his back, he must know how to use it. Raph looked down at his feet, wiggling his toes, he tried to stand, slowly putting weight onto his feet, but he felt pain go through his body, and he was gently pushed back down to the bed. He looked up, Nick was shaking his head no.

"You shouldn't move yet, just wait a few hours. Before you woke up, I applied some healing salts to your body, you have no cuts or anything, your body was damaged internally. It was really tricky to treat you, but I did it."

Raph nodded and sat back down on the bed, feeling light headed, he swayed, then fell on his side on the soft mattress. His eyes looked around, finding Nick's he kept them locked with his, trying to get back his mind that was now jumbled. Nick looked down at him, then quickly looked to the side. Raph tried to follow his gaze, and for a second did, what he saw made him gasp in shock. Standing in the front entrance of the house, was the turtle he had fought earlier, or was it yesterday, or what? He didn't know. Nick reached for his sword, drawing it quickly, stepping in front of Raph, guarding him, lightning ran up and down his other arm. He gripped the handle tight, but Leo only smiled.

"I never thought, that you would find him, what a unfortunate turn of events. And now it is my duty to dispose of the trash. You two may start to conspire against good. I cannot have two powerful forces together. I know you may not be harmful now, but in the future, your thoughts may change."

Leo sighed and water formed around his hands.

"I must apologize for barging in unannounced, but when I noticed this little house in the middle of nowhere, I was curious. I would have never guessed that you would be living here Nick. Of all places, shouldn't you be running from the imperial guards? Like a good wanted man?"

Raph felt his anger rising, his thoughts were now back with him, he sat up from the bed, getting up and standing beside Nick, fire now swirling around his hands. Leo smirked and the water around his hands disappeared, instead, he drew his swords, pointing his left one at Raph.

"It seems I have to kill you a second time. I didn't plan on Nick finding you, but pity, now I can deal with both of you, killing two birds with one stone. Such an interesting idea, don't you agree...Raphael?"

Raph growled and the fire glowed furiously.

"Fuck you! What the fuck is it that you want?"

Leo sighed again and shook his head.

"I want you two dead. You cause me problems. And soon, you may cause innocents problems. I can't have that. And Nick..."

He looked to Nick and stared at him seriously.

"Do not think you will be so fortunate as last time we fought. A mere mistake on my part, I'll admit that, but you should know by now, I never make the same mistake twice."

Nick smiled and pointed his sword at Leo.

"Well then, this fight should be extremely interesting." Nick looked at Raph, who was glaring at Leo.

"Raphael, could you please step back, I'm afraid in your current state, your no match for him. I might not even be. But I don't want you being reckless. Just let me handle this."

Raph turned his attention to Nick and stared at him in shock, but he knew that Nick was right. Even in his fully healthy state he was no match for Leo, so he knew for a fact that he wasn't in his current state. Raph was hesitant, but he stepped back, while Nick stepped forward. Leo smiled and looked at Raph.

"What, where's all that back mouthing you do so well, have you lost your nerve? Or have you finally accepted the trash that you are. Filthy vermin..." He looked back to Nick, and smiled.

"I suppose you made him step out for his own sake, or is it something more?"

Nick stepped forward and pointed his sword at Leo. , gripping the handle tightlyb as his anger began to rise slowly but surely.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

Leo smiled and laughed, walking forward until the tip of Nick's sword touched his beak.

"But they say that love is found within the oddest of people, opposites attract, do they not? Are you saying you don't believe that...?"

Nick kept his stare serious and replied coldly.

"Of course I do, but love cannot flourish in just one day, but hey, you don't know what love is, do you? Sick, twisted fuck!"

Leo smiled and giggled, Raph found him extremely creepy, scary in fact, so emotionless, so blank, although he laughed and smiled, it was just mocking. He was so cold, so creepy in Raph's eyes.

"I find you annoying..."

Leo whispered, and Nick suddenly was flung back into the wall, an invisible force holding him there. Raph gasped and looked at him, now seeing that it was water that held him there. Nick stared at Leo, lightning now coursing around his body, after a few seconds, he simply broke through the waters grip and landed back on the floor. Leo made a face of mock surprise, water beginning to swirl around him.

"How interesting, I thought for sure that pressure would have crushed you, but I see your not as hopeless as I thought."

The water began to lash out at Nick, who surrounded himself with lightning, the water instantly becoming shocking as it touched the powerful energy. Leo grunted and withdrew his assault, feeling the jolting energy cause pain slightly through his body.

"I forgot about that..."

All the water around him vanished. He slowly brought his body into a fighting stance, his swords outstretched on both sides of his body.

"Lets test your swordplay..."

Nick smiled and took his fighting stance the tip of his sword pointing horizontal to the ground and his body straight.

"Lets..."

Leo smiled and charged. Nick braced himself as they clashed, Leo slashed at him repeatedly, but precisely, his attacks controlled and deadly, his form flawless. Nick blocked attack after attack, not attacking any himself, he wanted to wait until they were outside before he got serious, no point in trashing his house. Leo jumped in the air, kicking Nick in the face, then beginning to attack him again. Nick had to wait, he felt pain in his jaw, and he now felt an odd taste in his mouth, and a trail of a warm substance run down the side of his mouth, but he didn't care. He blocked a slash to his chest, the blocked a second slash with his arm guard. Feeling a jolting feeling go through his arm, Nick pushed Leo's weapons back, then decided to start attacking.

He stepped forward, bringing his sword towards Leo's chest, but the turtle jumped back, avoiding the deadly slash. Nick continued to attack, his feet moving so smoothly, his arm twisting and turning so gracefully, the sword he used was one of speed, not force. His attacks were precise, dead on, graceful. His fighting style was fast, his right hand which did not hold a sword, was now in front of him, his hand in a sign that Raph did not know. But when he did it, the blade of the sword started surging with lightning. The blade now made a loud booming sound as it struck, making it so much stronger. Leo jumped back, dodging the deadly slashes, then performing back flips and jumping into the air, water lashing out from his hands that gripped his swords.

Nick easily dodged the water and charged forward, bringing the sword upward, attempting to stab Leo, but failed as Leo knocked the blade away with a kick. Although he got shocked by the move, it was better then getting stabbed. Nick jumped back and charged again. Leo smiled and they began to fight metal vs metal once again. They fought with such skill, it was amazing. Raph felt useless, his body weak and heavy, he leaned against the wall, wanting to help Nick out as much as he could, but with him as he was, he couldn't do anything without fear if passing out again. Nick ducked, then jumped back, dodging Leo's attacks. As they continued to fight, they got faster, Leo moved quicker, Nick matched his speed equally. Leo slashed downward with his swords., Nick quickly blocked them. Leo stared at him, both fighters locked in a weapon deadlock, Leo smiled and whispered.

"Why do you protect him...? Do you think he's suppose to do something great. Nothing good can come from him. I can tell just by looking at him, he's sad, he's lonely. He's angry, mostly with himself. I can tell much about that turtle just by looking at him...so...why do you protect him?"

Nick growled and pushed on Leo's weapons.

"I...don't turn my back on an injured person. I protect the weak and always will! Something you do not understand! Something you think is a lie! you think I'm going to end up destroying people! I can tell you now that will never happen! You say my power is destructive! What about yours!"

Leo smiled widely and jumped back, breaking the deadlock, then sheathing his swords. He looked at Nick and chuckled, water now forming all around his body.

"I know for a fact that I will never go against those who are in need. I protect, I dispose of those who may be a threat. I take action so that problems will not be caused in the future. You two are a problem, and I must eliminate you. It is as simple as that. Now with you Nick, there is little chance of you turning, but that little chance I cannot ignore, now with Raph...he is another story. He has much anger about him, he is sad, he feels alone. Trust me, I know the feeling. I have grown used to living on my own, but yes I agree that he is more of a threat."

Nick glared at Leo, his stare so serious, so full of hatred, that it made him look pure evil.

"Well, how about this for a change. You despise the emperor, right?"

Leo nodded. Nick continued.

"Then, I know this may sound idiotic, but it may help you on your decisions to kill us, I know you don't trust us, and we certainly don't trust you. But, what if we traveled together. I wish to stop the emperor, and I believe that if we helped each other out, we could do it. He is a madman and must be silenced, but that alone is no easy task. I'm asking you if you will travel with me, and if Raph wants to help, he can. But I'm asking you to travel with me to the imperial city, to take down the emperor once and for all."

Leo stared at him, his face emotionless, then he smiled widely, and began to laugh. His laugh wasn't mocking, it was an amused laugh. Nick stared at him, waiting for his answer, while he was laughing he sheathed his sword and waited. Leo stopped laughing and sighed.

"That is amusing, and what a coincidence that I have been plotting to take down that tyrant for years. This is the perfect thing I need. Yes. I'll go with you. This is wonderful! Finally, that monster will fall..."

Leo looked over to Raph, who was now staring at him in complete confusion.

"So, Raphael, will you not join us? I know me and you have had our little differences with that fight, and I do apologize, but you must understand that your anger, all of your sorrow, can easily be turned into hate. Hate towards everybody. I was only trying to prevent that, but I now sense that if we spend time together, reach toward a common goal. That I may be able to change you. For the better I hope. So what do you say Raph, care to help us out?"

Nick looked at him, then walked over to the golden eyed turtle and stared into his eyes.

"Raph, you don't have too. You can just go back home. I'm sure that me and Leo can take down the emperor, hopefully. But, an extra member wouldn't hurt. So, what do you say?"

Raph looked down at him, Nick was slightly shorter then him, but not by much. He sighed and closed his eyes, then looked at Leo.

"I don't like the situation of this really. But I suppose it wouldn't hurt, ya know? But I mean it, you try anything funny, I'll snap yer neck, got it?"

Leo smiled and nodded. Raph looked at Nick and whispered to him.

"Don't get to close ta him, he's dangerous, and don't mean to sound all protective or nothin', but if we do have to fight him, let me. Don't want ya gettin' hurt. Gotta protect the kid who saved my life ya know."

Nick smiled and nodded. Both walked over to Leo, who smiled and the water that was still around his body vanished completely.

"Well, were all on a team now! Wonderful!"

Raph didn't say a word. He was very uncertain of this whole situation, but maybe it would be a good chance to get to know Leo and Nick, to not think of Leo as an enemy. They headed out of the house, not before Nick gathered a lot of supplies for a long walking trip, then headed towards the imperial city, which from where they were, was a 3 days walk. They traveled for a while, then set camp when it got dark, none of them barely saying a word as they set up camp, pitched the tents and built the fire. Raph sighed as he sat on the ground, then shot a blast of fire at the wood, making the fire finally come to life. Leo sat down beside of him, looking at Raph's tired face, Leo smiled.

"You seem tired, maybe you should rest..."

Raph snapped his head toward him, glaring at him, then growled dangerously.

"I don't need yer fuckin' advice. I'll rest when I wanna rest, got it Leo?"

Leo nodded and looked at the fire.

"Yeah, I got it. I was just trying to help you know."

Raph looked away and grumbled.

"No one needs your help..."

Leo chuckled and looked back at him.

"Oh I beg to differ. Without my help, you two probably wouldn't stand a ghost of a chance against the emperor, and even with my help, we might get our butts handed to us. But we'll never know until we try." He said matter of factly.

Raph looked down at his feet, wiggling his toes, thinking of what he was actually going to do when they faced the emperor, that is if they lived long enough to face the emperor.

"What's the fuckin' plan then, just take out all the guards, then charge straight for the emperor?"

Leo shook his head and unsheathed one of his swords, then started drawing in the dirt.

"No, that would be suicide. You see Raphael, the emperor's palace is a like a huge giant building made into a maze. There are all sorts of hallways and passage ways, even the servants and people who work there get lost all the time. Now as you would guess, the emperor is placed at the very top of the palace, guarded by elite warriors who stand guard and switch shifts 24-7. The plan is to be stealthy, that is why Nick brought with him a few extra ninja outfits, so we wouldn't be seen. We will sneak in at the dead of night, maybe if possible scale the walls all the way up to the top then we will do that, but there is a chance we will possibly be caught, but that is our quickest way to the emperor."

Raph nodded, he had to admit, Leo was smart, and he didn't seem that scared of what might happen, he seemed fearless.

"So...Mr. Fearless, that's the plan?"

Leo looked at Raph and gave him an odd look, then slowly spoke.

"Fearless...did you just call me...fearless? what is that some random nickname that spawned from your tiny little brain?"

Raph growled and got in Leo's face.

"What the fuck! you callin' me stupid!"

Leo put his hands up in and put them on Raph's plastron, gently pushing him back.

"No, I was just saying, I didn't mean to offend you, but why in all of creations name did you call me Fearless!"

Raph sighed and shrugged.

"I dunno. Cause it just popped in my head, that nickname get on yer nerves?"

Raph inched closer, giving Leo a cocky grin.

"Eh fearless...?"

Leo sighed with annoyance and pushed Raph back out of his face.

"As a matter of fact yes, yes it does. And you would be wise to refrain from calling me that. I like my original name thank you very much, but I'm sure an ingrate like you wouldn't understand in something such as valuing your own name."

Raph looked into the fire, now choosing to ignore Leo's on purpose name calling. He heard a noise to his side and looked to see Nick come up with a bunch of firewood in his hands. He tossed it into the fire, and Raph blasted the wood. Nick sat down beside Raph and shivered.

"Man, it's freezing out here, this fire isn't helping...man I'm like an ice cube!"

Raph giggled, making Nick look at him with a mean glare.

"Your lucky! Your body is always warm because you can control fire! That's no fair! You turtles are always warm, but noooo not me! Totally unfair."

Raph smiled and looked at him.

"Well if ya want you can hug my arm for warmth, since yer so dang cold. I don't mind."

Nick nodded and quickly wrapped his arms around Raph's bulging forearm and huddled close to him, resting his head on Raph's shoulder. Raph looked at the fire, trying to concentrate on it. Leo stood from the fire and started walking away, which caught Raph's attention.

"Hey, where ya goin'?"

Leo turned and pointed to the woods.

"I'm going to go find a river and take a bath, I think it will help me relax. You can join me if you want?"

Raph's eyes widened then he looked at the fire again, quickly he did need a bath, he hadn't taken one since he had left home. Nick let go of his arm and scooted more towards the fire.

"It's ok. I'll be fine. Go bathe. I'm sure you need it. I'll take one tomorrow. I'm not touching that cold water."

Raph nodded and stood, then walked towards Leo.

"Alright fine. Your lucky I'm goin' with ya, I can make one hell of a hot bath."

Leo laughed and they headed towards the lake. Raph stared at Leo's back. Leo wasn't all that bad of a guy when you weren't fighting him, and when you weren't, his attitude was completely different. He was calm, relaxed, not as uptight and icy as he was during battle. Raph liked that side of Leo better, not wanting to always be taunted and shit. They reached the river. Leo touched the water with his foot, and shivered. It was cold. Raph chuckled and stepped beside Leo, then fire shot from his hand, immediately heating the water to where it was steaming. The whole river was steaming, it was the perfect bath.

Leo looked at Raph in amazement, but Raph only laughed and started undressing. Raph was wearing pair of baggy pants, tied to his waist with his leather tied belt. On his chest was a smooth sleeveless kung fu tunic, the edges trimmed with gold thread, the buttons gold as well. He had got it from a cart of imported goods, probably from china. On his wrists were thick cloth bands. On his feet were a pair of boots, light but not that fashionable, then again, Raph wasn't much for looks. He just wanted something to wear. As Raph undressed, he looked over at Leo, who was dressing in a black Japanese robe, with tabi socks and sandals. Raph watched him as he undressed, taking notice of his muscles as they started showing as he continued to take off his clothes.

Raph couldn't help but begin to admire Leo's figure as both turtles continued to undress, Leo was muscled, that was for sure, he was good looking, all in all a great looking guy. Raph finished undressing, then stepped back, then ran forward, jumping into the water with a loud Wooo. Leo chuckled and calmly stepped into the water, then walked forward until he was shoulder deep in it. It was so calming, he immediately relaxed and breathed deeply. Raph surfaced, shaking his head and looked at Leo, smiling.

"Nice huh?"

Leo nodded and started walking around in the water.

"It is nice, extremely nice. Feels really good. Thanks Raphael."

Raph dove back under and started swimming around, being a turtle he could hold his breath for a long time. He swam around for a little bit before deciding to resurface. When he did he was staring at a green foot. He looked up and screamed in shock as Leo stood on top of the water above him. Leo lightly kicked him in the head then started walking on top of the water. Jumping in the air and landing with such grace as if he were actually standing on land. Raph was shocked, but he quickly calmed down. His eyes followed Leo, who jumped around on the water as if it was nothing. Raph eyed his wet, slick muscles. Raph couldn't help but once again feel lost as he looked at him, but he quickly dove back under the water and sat at the lake's earth floor, trying to wash his body and quickly get away from Leo's exposed body.

After washing himself, Raph rose from the water, breathing air once again, he now saw Leo still standing on top of the water, but he had water floating around him, washing his body. Raph quickly averted his gaze, getting out of the lake, fire swirled around his body, drying him off where a towel was not needed. Quickly dressing back in his clothes, Raph began walking back to camp. As he walked back, he noticed some very odd sounds coming from in the distance. The sound of metal clashing against metal. Noticing this, Raph raced back as fast as he could. When he reached the camp, he gasped at what he saw. Nick was fighting a dozen soldiers, all dressed in magnificent armor. Raph looked all around him, Nick was busy fighting them, spinning, slashing, jumping over them, holding them off with just his one sword. He wasn't even using his lightning abilities. Raph sensed a stare towards him, he looked to his side, and gasped. What he saw, in the distance, but still within the light of the fire, was the emperor, staring at him, with a blank stare.


	3. Chapter 3  New Allies

Raph stared back, completely in shock at who he was staring at. How could the Emperor be here, in the middle of nowhere? Why would he be here, just taking a stroll through the woods, Raph thought not. The emperor 's smile fell, and he raised his hand. As he did, a dozen soldiers rushed forward from behind him, charging towards Raph. Now out of shock, Raph drew his Sais, not wanting to reveal that he had control over fire. As the soldiers rushed forward, and clashed with Raph in a deadly battle, the emperor stood a few couple dozen yards away. Scanning the area, he watched as Raph and Nick engaged in furious battle, taking on all of his soldiers that he brought with him.

Taking note of there fighting skill and the way they moved, he figured that they would be quite fun for him to mess with. He had a good hunch that they stood no chance against him, even if they had more comrades. Raph ducked from a sword, then jumped in the air, spinning around completely, and kicking three soldiers in the face, sending them to the ground, unconscious. He spun around, driving his Sai into a soldiers chest, then pulling it out quickly, blood covering the blade. Raph looked over, he seen Nick thrust his sword through a soldiers neck, then kick another in the face.

Remembering now to fight, Raph jumped forward, driving both his Sai through two soldiers necks. Blood covered his Sais and the ground, he had never really killed anybody before, but he didn't let that get to him at the moment. Again dodging attacks, Raph performed a summersault over three soldiers, then landed, spinning around and driving his Sais through two of there chests. The third soldier, which was between his arms, raised his sword, preparing to slash downward. Raph gasped and pulled his Sais from his now dead enemies, preparing to jump back, but he had no time. As the soldier struck, a sword plunged through his back and through his chest. The soldier went wide eyed, and fell to the ground as the sword was pulled from his body. As he fell, Raph looked from the body to see Nick standing in front of him, a serious look on his face.

Raph smiled and nodded in thanks, then Nick stood beside him, together they fought, defeating soldier after soldier, who were pretty talented in fighting, but were still no match for Raph and Nick. Finishing off the last soldier, Raph turned and stared at the emperor, who was calmly leaning against a tree, looking back at him. Slowly he raised his hands, clapping at there performance. Standing now, the emperor slowly began to walk forward, a wide smile on his face.

"Amazing...simply spectacular. I never thought that you two would have survived, but I see I was wrong. And you green one, you are most interesting. I know this man from the city, because he is a wanted man, but I'm fascinated by you, what exactly are you, my little green friend?"

When he spoke, his voice was so smooth, sly, it was insanely off putting. It sent chills down Raph's spine. Now wanting to answer, Raph clenched the handles of his Sais and growled dangerously. The emperor chuckled an made a face of mock fear.

"Don't be so serious, I'm only curious, so don't be so shy. Come, tell me about yourself."

Raph stepped forward, pointing the tips of his Sais at the emperor. Deciding to comply, Raph spoke.

"My names Raphael, and I'm a mutant turtle, that's all you need to know. You won't live long enough to remember it though..."

The emperor stared at him for a moment, then chuckled in amusement.

"Oh really,? And how exactly do you know that, Raphael...?"

Raph smiled and sheathed his Sais. Seeing as the emperor had control over dark energy, Raph thought it wouldn't matter if he revealed his power. Fire flowed around his arms and around his body, the emperor smiled and clapped, but Raph growled and the fire glowed as the heat intensified.

"Seein' as you got control over dark energy, I guess you should know I have control over fire, so let me shed some light on yer little confusion. I'm the one who's gonna kick yer ass. You'll be begging for mercy when I'm done with ya."

The emperor hummed in his throat, eyeing the fire as it swirled around Raph's body.

"Well, I see you are gifted, I honestly don't think you have what it takes to kill me, much less even lay a finger on me. But, if your so attached to the thought of killing me, then by all means, you may try, but I will be the one who shall have you begging for mercy."

Raph growled and clenched his fists.

"Well, ya wanna bet mother fucker! I'll kick yer fuckin' ass!"

The emperor didn't respond, which made Raph even angrier. Finally giving in, Raph ran forward, but he was stopped as Nick jumped in front of him and held him still.

"Raph no! You'll be killed! It's suicide! Trust me when I tell you this, your no match for him! You'll be killed! Please don't!"

Raph growled and tried to push past Nick, but stopped as the emperor spoke again.

"I suggest you listen to your friend...Raphael. You are no match for me. I don't want to kill you...yet. I want to learn more about you, so please. Let's not fight."

Raph tried to push past Nick, but surprisingly Nick was strong. Feeling his anger slowly go away, Raph calmed down. Letting go of Raph's shoulders, Nick turned to face the emperor, then drew his sword.

"Raph is in no way fit to fight you, in body strength or ability, but I think I stand at least a little bit of a chance. I will avenge my friend, you innocent killing son of a bitch!"

The emperor smiled and he started laughing.

"And who might your friend be? Oh, that one who cursed my name and my place as emperor all the way until I had him ripped to shreds...that friend?"

Nick growled and ran forward.

"Bastard!"

The emperor smiled widely, then unsheathed a beautiful Katana that was at his side. Coming closer to the emperor, Nick gripped the handle of his sword and thrusted his hand forward, shooting lightning from his palm. The emperor smiled while blocking the blast with just his hand. Nick continued to charge forward, finally clashing swords with the golden clad man.

Having no trouble with the weapon deadlock whatsoever, the emperor pushed Nick's sword back, then round house kicked him in the face, sending him flying through the air and into a tree. Pain shot through Nick's body as he felt his body go limp. He fell to the ground, that one kick had beaten him, he couldn't move, he couldn't even wiggle his fingers. Raph's eyes widened, seeing his friend in danger, he ran to his side.

"Kid!"

Raph shook him, but he only groaned, but did not move.

"Come on kid, get up man! You ain't beat yet! Come on!"

He didn't get a response this time. Only silence, then the sound of the emperor laughing. Raph snapped his head to the side, looking at the emperor, who was smiling widely, and now only a few feet in font of him.

"Oh my, how sad. It seems I used a bit too much strength in that kick, the force from that probably broke every bone in his body."

Raph growled and stood, breathing heavily, he growled out in anger.

"You...you evil heartless bastard!"

Fire swirled fiercely around Raph's body, then as if they were all bolts of lightning, they shot from his body attacking the emperor with blazing heat, who just blocked them with his hand. Raph growled loudly and started fighting him hand to hand. Raph punched at his face, but the emperor just leaned to the side, then grabbed Raph's arm and flung him across the forest floor and into a tree, snapping it in two. Raph felt his breath leave his body and he fell to the ground, gasping desperately for air. Feeling his body surge with pain, Raph forced himself to stand. He growled and charged again, now attacking the emperor with all of his skill.

But it turned out to be no use. He dodged every punch, every kick, every blast of fire as if they were all going in slow motion. Raph jumped in the air and kicked at the emperor's face, but he grabbed Raph;'s foot and slammed him to the ground, causing a loud thud to echo through the forest. Raph gasped and coughed as pain surged through his body like wildfire. He felt a warm substance flow out of his mouth, it tasted bitter. The emperor smiled and picked him up by the throat, strangling him with one hand. Unable to move, or breath, Raph was now at the emperor's mercy.

"Now, I told you before, but it seems your anger has gotten the best of you. You are no match for me, and neither was Nick, you two are nothing but insolent trash, and I think it's time that you, Raphael, learned your place. You are nothing but a worm to me, I could ever so easily squash you beneath my boot, but your not even worthy of that."

Raph felt blood trickle down the side of his mouth, he stared into the emperor's eyes, they were blank, emotionless, then he noticed that they were red. Raph's eyes widened, the emperor chuckled and squeezed Raph's throat tighter.

"I'll help you realize your place..."

Feeling the grip on his neck tighten to the point to where he couldn't breath at all, Raph finally got movement of his arms again and desperately grabbed at the emperor's arms, trying to make him let go, but it didn't help. The emperor smiled widely and squeezed even tighter. Raph felt his body go limp and his brain feel numb, then his air returned, the pain in his neck disappeared, and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. The emperor chuckled and turned, then began to walk away, while speaking over his shoulder to Raph.

"I shall return, and the next time we meet, I hope it will be in my palace, I relish the chance to fight you again, when you have become stronger, Raphael. And Nick as well. We shall meet again, my little reptile friend..."

With that a dark swirling hole appeared in the air, he jumped in it, disappearing completely. Raph stared at the spot he had disappeared in, then his mind went to the thought of Nick. His eyes widened as he crawled over to Nick. He shook him roughly, barely having the strength to stay awake.

"Hey,...kid...w-wake...wake...up...w...w...wake...up..."

Raph shook him again, but Nick didn't answer. Raph looked around, searching for Leo, then called out as loudly as his voice would allow.

"L-Leo!"

There was no response. Raph groaned and coughed, opening his mouth as he coughed up blood. He didn't understand how that beating could cause him so much damage, but even so, the damage was done. And he was barely able to stay conscious. He looked around again, hearing a rustling sound from his left, he looked to see Leo stumble into view, his body riddled with gashes and cuts. Raph's eyes widened as he stared into Leo's eyes.

He was barely conscious, but he was still standing, just barely keeping his swords in his hands. Raph tried to move, pain surged through his body as he tried to crawl over to Leo, who fell to his knees, then completely to the ground. Raph reached a hand out to try and touch Leo, to shake him to wake him, but he felt his strength leave his body and he fell to the ground. He felt so weak. He heard a noise from his side, but had no strength to look. But he did hear voices.

"Oh man, look at these guys...my god...Those two are like us Mikey look...but look at them, there beaten senseless."

"Duuuuuuude...what should we do Donnie?"

"Well first I'll have to apply first aid to them, I don't know how badly there hurt but from the sounds that we heard and all these bodies, there's no doubt that they had a fun in with the emperor, but why on earth would he be out here, in the wilderness? But no matter, go get rid of the bodies, I'll treat these three."

"Alright, but you owe me, I don't pick up dead bodies for nothing you know."

"Alright alright fine I'll carry the supplies for one day, but just hurry if these guys aren't treated soon, they could die..."

"Alright, got it." Raph felt pressure on his neck, where his pulse was, but he was so tired and weak he couldn't move. He heard the voice again, then a hand on his head, rubbing gently.

"You guys went through hell I bet, but it's good that your alive. Don't you worry. I'll get you fixed up."

Rapgh wanted to respond but he no longer had the strength to stay awake, he felt so sleepy. He felt relaxation as he finally slipped into sleep. He felt nothing forever, he dreamed that he was in a forest, surrounded by water. He looked around, completely transfixed at the clear liquid that swirled around him. He heard a sound and turned to see Leo walk out of the water and to him. He smiled and looked around.

"This water is a barrier, keeping you safe."

Raph looked at him in confusion, raising an eye ridge, he asked.

"What do ya need ta protect me for, thought ya wanted to kill me?"

Leo closed his eyes and chuckled, then when he opened them, the way he looked at Raph changed completely.

"I don't want to kill you. I was wrong to think you would do harm to innocents, you have such a caring heart..."

He placed his hand on Raph's plastron where his heart beated.

"You have such a kind heart, I could never destroy such a wonderful thing. Also, I don't really think I could bring myself to hurt you, yes we may have our arguments and all, but I don't think I could bring myself to kill you."

Raph looked at Leo's hand, then at his face, then he realized that Leo had moved closer to him. Now getting nervous, Raph's heart beat raced and he spoke a little quickly.

"W-what are you talkin' about Leo?"

Leo smiled and moved closer, there plastrons almost touching.

"I think now would be the best time, seeing as were all alone..."

Raph swallowed hard, starting to sweat, he tried to back up but Leo grabbed his shoulders and held him still. Raph stared wide eyed at Leo, his breathing now quick and smiled and completely closed the distance between them. Raph couldn't move, Leo smiled widely and whispered to him..

"Raph. I need to tell you something, it's really important."

Raph swallowed again, feeling his gut twist as his nervousness increased.

"W-what?"

Leo moved his face closer, his breath now falling on Raph's face.

"I know we have only known each other for a little while, but I feel like you think more of me then just as a friend. I seen the way you looked at me in the lake...I know. "

Raph gasped and pulled his neck back, his body now feeling like lead, he couldn't move.

"W-what are you talkin' about! Thought you hated me...?"

Leo smiled and with his hand, brought Raph's head closer to his, rubbing there beaks together, Leo breathed in Raph's scent.

"Raph...you should understand how I work. With my enemies, I act completely not like myself. I'm always serious, never joking, but when it comes to my companions, I'm relaxed, at ease. I can be myself around you. When you were my enemy, I thought bad of you, but now that we are not fighting, even though we have only had a day together, I see your true colors. In short, I find you attractive Raphael..."

Leo brought his mouth closer to Raph's. Raph was now unable to protest. Leo brushed his lips lightly against Raph's.

"I want you..."

Raph's eyes widened as Leo pressed there lips together, feeling heat rush all through his body, Raph placed his hands on Leo's arms and kissed back, unable to say no to the unbearable desire that swirled in his stomach. He wanted this, he had never felt anything like this before. It was so good, so nice, he wanted more. He thought it very weird that he wanted this from Leo, who he had first fought, but he had to admit that Leo was quite cute, although he only liked him for his body, there was no emotional feelings between them, at least, not in Raph's case. Seeing as he was still young Raph thought this want and need just a thing that his body went through, experiencing it for the first time, he craved more. Raph massages Leo's biceps as they began to kiss passionately, then a streak of pain coursed through his body and he cringed, then opened his eyes to stare into a bright blue sky.

His breathing quick and his body covered in sweat. He tried to raise his head, but a dull throbbing replaced his action. Feeling a cold substance on his head, Raph looked to the side to see a turtle like him with olive colored skin sitting beside him. He was dressed in a ordinary shirt, a pair of cloth pants held to his waist with a thick rope. He wore no shoes, and he had a Bo Staff tied to his back with a leather strap. Raph eyed him curiously, he stared at the Staff wielding turtle, who stared back at him, then smiled slightly and took the wet clothe from his head.

"Sorry to wake you,I had to calm your fever down, apparently you were having a nightmare, you were moaning a lot in your sleep. But it was only a dream. You probably have a million questions to ask me. Well I can answer a few of the simples. I'm like you, a mutant turtle, and my name, is Donatello, but you can call me Donnie. You haven't seen my friend yet, but he is also like me and you, his name is Michaelangelo, but I call him Mikey, or Mike. You had quite the battle didn't you. That was the emperor you tried to kill, you should know by now that he is no pushover. I honestly don't know what you were thinking, taking him on, none of you stand a chance with your current power. But I applaud your bravery."

Raph stared at him and was about to speak but cringed in pain as Donnie ran the wet cloth over a cut that was on his cheek. Donnie smiled and rubbed gently, trying not to hurt the golden eyed turtle.

"I'm trying to be gentle. I've tended to your friends. The human is severely wounded, it's like that kick the emperor gave him made his entire body just shut down, as if he had given him a poison. He may be alright, but he hasn't woken up yet. The other one like us, he's OK. Badly beaten to the point of death, but he'll be ok. You guys have been knocked out for quite some time. You've been out for more then 2 days. Facing off with the emperor will do that to you. Trust me, he's not normal, I'll tell you that much. I think you should get some more rest, it will help you. Mikey will be back with firewood. Don't worry about anything, just try to rest, alright?"

Raph stared at him, drinking in his words, letting them set in his mind, he wanted to protest, to get up and go find the emperor on his own, but he decided against it and closed his eyes, letting his thoughts wander. He thought of the dream he had just had. The dream held so much want, desire, something that definitely was not love. Raphael only liked Leonardo for his body, nothing more. He had never had thoughts about someone else of his species before, because he had never known there was somebody of his species.

He had always thought of someone that he had found attractive when he had been able to sneak into the towns once or twice. Although, he had never thought of any males in that way. But since he now knew that another male of his species was around, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have sex with Leo. What it would feel like, what they would do. Raph felt a bit off when he thought of it, but at the same time it turned him on. He couldn't explain the way he felt about it all, but now, when he looked at Leo, he couldn't help but admire his body. He knew it was wrong to like another male, but he couldn't help it. Feeling Donnie place a cloth back on his head, Raph relaxed, then heard a sound in the distance. Opening his eyes, Raph seen another turtle come into view, wearing a pair of pants that lightly hugged his legs. A white short sleeve shirt with a small cut down the neck of it, revealing part of his plastron.

His eyes were blue, his skin was a light green, he looked very young. Raph stared at him, his face emotionless as he sat the firewood down and started striking stones together that he had just randomly picked up. Raph sighed lightly and slowly outstretched his hand, allowing fire to shoot from his hand for just a second, long enough to light up the wood. Mikey jumped back, letting out a loud yelp of surprise at the sudden action. His eyes wide, he stared at Raphael, who just smiled faintly and closed his eyes again. Mikey sighed and looked down at the fire, then at Donnie, who was removing the bandages from Raph's arms.

"Hey Don, do you think we can help these guys. That human over there hasn't even budged. If I didn't have any faith in your skills, I'd say he was dead. And the other turtle with the two swords hasn't woken up either."

Donnie nodded and sighed, looking at Mikey, he gave him a wide smile.

"Don't worry Mike. The human is alive, but that kick he got was a powerful one, but he'll be fine, he just needs rest, and time for his body to heal. As for the other turtle. He had cuts and gashes all over his body, he was in a huge fight I'm guessing. We only seen the fight between the emperor and these guys. But what happened to him I have no idea. Maybe there was more soldiers near him and he had to take them on all by himself. That is the most likely possibility. But he's going to have some trouble healing, his wounds have poison in them, his body may heal, then again. It may suffer."

Mikey nodded slowly and sat down beside the fire. Although it was daylight, it was quite cold out, meaning it was close to winter. Feeling the cold air sweep past him like a chilly hand over his body, Mikey shuddered and moved closely to the fire, almost to where if he moved any closer, his skin would start to burn. Giving the occasional glance to Nick and Leo, Mikey greatly worried about them, he wanted them to be OK. Feeling despair begin to seep into his heart, he bowed his head and sighed.

"I hope there ok Donnie..."

Donnie looked up once again from his work. Reaching over, he patted Mikey on the head.

"Don't worry about it Mikey, they'll be fine, I'm positive."

Mikey nodded once again and stood, walking over to Nick, he sat down beside him, feeling his neck for a pulse. It was there, he was alive, but his body was in bad shape. Mikey ran his hand over Nick's shoulder, staring at his closed eyes, taking in his appearance. Then, his eyes falling to the sword that laid beside him, completely sheathed. Reaching out slowly, Mikey picked up the word, his hand slightly trembling because of his nervousness of getting caught. It seemed to him that the sword he held in his hand was something that Nick treasured dearly, he probably did. Slowly, Mikey slowly drew the blade out of it's sheath, staring in awe at the fine metal as it shined in the light. The handle wrapped in red cloth, the hand guard a bright gold, the blade a shining Damascus steel, Mikey was mesmerized. The hilt of the sword, where a bright blue sapphire was set in place, gave it a imperial look, as if it were from the emperor himself. Slowly sheathing the sword, Mikey sat it back down on the ground, then brought his eyes to stare at Nick, who was now staring up at him.

Screaming in alarm, Mikey jumped up and stepped back quickly, making Donnie quickly look in his direction. Mikey stared into Nick's eyes, his hand on his plastron, trying to calm his now wildly beating heart. He swung his gaze over to Donnie, who stood and walked over beside of him, then knelt beside Nick and felt his pulse. Nick's eyes followed Donnie's every movement.

"Who...are you...?" He said in a weak voice.

Donnie smiled and rubbed his forehead with a cold cloth that he had dipped in as bucket of warm water.

"Were friends." Donnie said in a whisper.

Mikey smiled and nodded, Nick relaxed a little, not really having much strength due to the beating he took, he wouldn't be any use in a fight. Feewling himself being checked by this unknown turtle set Nick a bit on the concerned side. He knew that the two turtles meant well, but he was still on guard unless if they tried anything. Donnie finished looking at Nick's body, then stared at him and sm8iled.

"Try to move, that kick you took, did some major damage on your torso area, I don't know if by now your perfectly fine or majorly hurt, but try to move for me please."

Nick complied and slowly raised up, feeling a slight pain in his stomach, he cringed and breathed deeply and slowly stood. Donnie's eyes went wide and he stood to stare into Nick's eyes.

"Wow, I honestly didn't think you would have healed that fast, but it seems that you will be fine with just a good night's sleep. I'm glad, I was worried for a while."

Nick breathed in deep once again and took a slow step forward, then his eyes fell on Raphael, who was laying down on the ground still.

"Raph!"

Nick immediately rushed over to him and knelt beside him, quickly feeling his neck. Raph opened his eyes and looked up at Nick, smiling slightly.

"Hey kid, thought ya died, glad yer safe, but don't worry bout me, I'm fine, just get yer rest, alright?"

Nick stared down at him, then smiled lightly and slowly stood.

"Well, just know I'm glad your alright..."

Raph nodded slightly and closed his eyes, trying to rest himself. Nick turned and looked over at Donnie, who was now beside Leo, checking on him. Seeing Leo in the state that he was in, Nick quickly went beside Donnie and knelt down.

"Is he alright? Dear god he looks like someone beat the mortal fuck out of him!"

Donnie nodded and finished reapplying a bandage to Leo's shoulder.

"I don't know how it happened, but he's just got some cuts, but the thing is, the weapons that were used were poisoned, which makes this a big problem. We can only wait to see how he reacts."

Nick nodded and closed his eyes, then reopened them and looked at Mikey.

"Well, put aside all other things. I'm sure there's nothing we can do other then to just wait. So, I think we should get to know each other. My name is Nick. What's your guy's names?"

Mikey smiled and stepped in front of Donnie, eager to answer.

"I'm Michaelangelo, but you can call me Mikey, Mike, or just dude!"

Nick laughed and looked at Donnie, who gave a slight smile and bowed respectfully.

"I'm Donatello, but you can call me Donnie or Don. I don't mind."

Nick smiled and bowed back, happy to see someone who honored Japanese culture like he did. Leo probably did too, but he never got a chance to find out. Sitting down next to the fire, Nick tried to get warm, but then felt an emptiness on his back and retrieved his sword that Mikey gladly handed to him. Nick nodded in thanks, strapping the sword back to his torso, he huddled closer to the fire.

"So...I don't mean to sound odd or anything, but do you two have control over elements as well?"

Donnie looked down at the ground and didn't answer, while Mikey nodded and made a spike of earth shoot up from the ground, in front of Nick's feet.

"Yeah! I can control earth! I know, not as cool a power as yours, but it's still useful!"

Nick stared at the spike in amazement, then at Mikey, who was smiling like an idiot.

"Well...I'm glad to hear that...if you choose to stay, I'm sure we could use your talents. What about you Donnie, do you have a power?" He said while looking at the olive skinned turtle.

Donnie looked at him then sighed, then raised his hand, as if he was going to make something appear. Nick watched closely, then felt a slight pain on his cheek and cringed. Feeling his cheek, a wet substance flowed over his fingers slightly. He looked at his hand, it was blood. Nick stared at his hand, then his head snapped to stare at Donnie.

"Did you do that?"

Donnie smiled and nodded.

"I have control over wind. My specialty in it is long range combat, I'm like a bowman in another sense you could say. But if I have too, I'll use my Bo Staff to fight close quarter."

Nick smiled and rubbed his fingers over the wound that soon stopped bleeding, leaving a little scabish cut. It would heal in no time. A long silence stretched through the three, none of them talking, only giving glances at each other. Nick glanced at Mikey, who was looking down at the fire blankly.

"Um, so...Mikey. Where did you guys come from, I'm not meaning to be weird or anything, but you know, I'm a little curious."

Mikey looked up, confused for a second, then smiled and replied happily.

"Well, since your cool and all, I guess I'll tell you. We live in the woods, I meet Donnie here a few years ago, we started hanging out, then we started living together to make life easier. And it was easier too, and a lot more fun. I actually had somebody to talk to you know?"

Nick nodded in agreement and looked at the fire, eyeing the flames as they danced.

"I know what you mean. I'm never had much company, but before I was a wanted man, I was as happy as I could have been. Although now times are hard, but I suppose the people I'm with now aren't so bad, we've only just met, there's much to learn about each other."

Donnie nodded in agreement and looked out into the distance.

"Yes, so much. Which is why I look forward to staying with your little group, if you don't mind. We want to end the emperor as well, so, we have a common goal."

Nick nodded and placed his hand to his chest, where the emperor had kicked him. That one kick, that single kick that defeated him. He was so weak. Looking at his hand, letting lightning move across his palm, his fingers, his wrist, he clenched his fist, then with a growl, shot the lightning into a tree about 10 yards away. Donnie started at the tree in shock while Mikey jumped slightly, but they didn't freak out. Nick sighed and punched the ground once, then again, and again. He punches it until he knuckles began to bleed, tears starting to stream down his face, he thought of his dead friend.

His friend, who had risked his life for his safety, the friend who had been murdered, to protect him. Sorrow seeping through his chest, his mental shields that held in his emotions broke, feeling everything come at once, he fell to the ground, sobbing. He felt a hand on his shoulder, expecting it to be either Donnie or Mikey trying to comfort him, he pushed away, wanting to be left alone, not to be treated like a baby from someone he had only met a few minutes ago. But as he pushed the hand away he felt something grab his hand, and yank him up. His eyes flying open, he felt arms wrap around him, hugging him. Shocked and surprised, he looked down, seeing dark green skin. Feeling rough hands on his back, and breath on the side of his shoulder, Nick realized it was Raph who was hugging him.

Relaxing somewhat, feeling comfortable around Raph, seeing as they had spent more time together, even though it was not much,, he hugged back. Crying silently into Raph's sleeveless tunic, Raph softly rubbed his back, staring down at Nick's back at he did. Raph didn't know what pain Nick had gone through, but despite his tough attitude, he was a real softie. Tightening his hold around Raph's torso, Nick clentched his teeth and stopped himself from crying anymore. Leaning back, and looking into Raph's eyes, he smiled and continued to stare.

"Thanks Raph."

Raph smiled slightly and looked away.

"It was nothin' kid, just returnin' the favor for back at your house when you hugged me is all."

Raph let go and sat down beside the fire, next to him. Nick sat down once again and sighed, wiping away leftover tears that still clung to his face. Mikey smiled and looked at Raph, his bright blue eyes lightly reflecting the fire's light.

"Well glad to see your up Mr. grumpy."

Raph looked up and laughed.

"Well what, I had to rest, leave me alone, let me have my fun."

Nick smiled and looked over at the dark green turtle.

"Raph, you ok? I have no idea what happened after I was out...are you ok?"

Raph nodded and looked him in the eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine, in better shape then your ass. But I took most of the beating. He flung me everywhere...it was crazy, I didn't even land one hit on him. But I'm just glad yer safe kid."

Nick smiled and looked at the fire, then he heard a noise. Looking behind him, he stood in an instant as he seen Leo slowly begin to stand. Rushing over to him, he put an arm over his shoulder and helped him stand. Raph helped as well when he got over to them. Donnie and Mikey guided him with there hands. Sitting him down next to the fire, Leo breathed heavily as he stared at everybody.

"Leo, are you alright? You were hurt really bad man." Raph asked anxiously.

Leo nodded and sighed, feeling his bandages.

"I'm fine...I just ne..."

Before he could get out the next word, he coughed, bringing his hand to his mouth, he began to cough violently. Raph placed a hand on his shoulder as he coughed. A thin red liquid began to spill out and down Leo's hand. Raph's eyes widened and Donnie was next to them in an instant. Raph looked up and seen that he was crowded. Leo continued to cough as Donnie uncovered his hand and made him drink something. Leo had trouble drinking it but soon he stopped coughing and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and off his hand. Nick held onto his shoulder and looked at him with concern, Donnie quickly put the capsule which held the drink back beneath his leather belt and sighed. Sitting back down, everybody stared at the fire, but the silence broke as Raph spoke up.

"Alright! I can't stand awkward silences so lets talk about something. God I could really use some Sake right now."

Nick giggled and Leo looked at him funny, then Mikey started talking to Raph.

"Well,since were all so bored! Let's talk. Umm, well. first off, what's your name?"

Raph laughed lightly, amused my Mikey's enthusiasm.

"Well my names Raphael, but you can call me Raph."

Mikey nodde3d and l;ooked at Leo, who was sitting up straight, eyes closed, his breathing deep, he was trying to calm down.

"So, what's your name?"

Leo opened his eyes, a bit reluctant to answer, looking at Nick for an answer, seeing as they were in the same team, he would have to have a second opinion. Nikc nodded in agreement and smiled, patting his shoulder lightly.

"My name is Leonardo, but you may call me Leo."

Mikey smiled and put a finger on his plastron, pointing to himself with a grin.

"I'm Michaelangelo, but you can call me Mikey, Mike, or just dude if you want."

Leo nodded in understanding and looked over to Donnie, who, even though he was sitting down, bowed his head respectfully.

"My name is Donatello, I have control over air. You can call me Don or Donnie if you like."

Again, nodding in understanding. An awkward silence filled the air, nobody was talking, and it was quite unusual that way. Feeling a bit creeped out as everybody glanced at each other, Nikc stood from the fire and stretched, actually feeling tired, and now since it was getting time for the sun to set.

"WEll everybody, I think we should set up camp. We'll get to know each other more tomorrow. Not meaning to be a spoil sport but I'm pretty tired, it's been a long day, or days, and we should all get some rest.

Leo stood and nodded in agreement.

"I agree, we'll discuss matters of the emperor further tomorrow."

Everybody set up there tents, putting out the fire with some help from Leo and his power, they all settled in, and soon, they were asleep, letting there minds relax from all of the recent events that have occurred.


	4. Chapter 4  Training To Kill

Raphael stared up at the tent ceiling that was above his head, unable to sleep, although he felt as if he could sleep for days, he just couldn't. Too many things ran through his mind. What would happen in the future, could he really trust Donnie and Mikey, what would they do when it came time to face the emperor again? Would they run away, because even if they all were fully healed, they didn't stand a chance. He was too powerful. Would they try to get better, hone there skills and become more powerful, but how would they do that? Raph trained daily when he lived by himself, he had created clones of himself to fight, to get better with. But having others with different strategies and powers was even better, if he could train with possibly Leo, or Mikey, or somebody.

He possibly had a chance of becoming better, forming new attacks to use against specific moves or evasions. It was a good plan, which kept him awake, and gave him energy. Not feeling the least bit tired, Raph stood from his bed, and walked out of his tent, taking in the silence around him. Eyeing the tents that held no motion or sound in them, Raph walked over to Leo's tent. Moving his head inside, he saw that Leo was sprawled out on the blankets, his clothes off, his body completely exposed for his viewing. Feeling his cheeks burn, Raph's eyes slowly ran over Leo's exposed arms, his legs, and his plastron. He was incredibly attractive. Raph couldn't help but stare for a moment at his body, his closed eyes, and the peaceful look that was on his face as he slept soundly. Moving completely into the tent, Raph slowly knelt beside Leo's still form, and shook him lightly.

"Hey Leo, wake up, I gotta ask ya somethin'."

His eyes opening wide his hand reaching for his swords, Leo turned and was ready to unsheathe the deadly weapons, but stopped dead as he seen that it was only Raph. His eyes now normal size, Leo stared at Raph, speaking in a tired voice.

"What is it Raph?"

Raph looked down. Secretly staring at Leo's practically wide spread legs, and then spoke.

"Well, I was wonderin' if ya wanted to train with me, seein' as we have the opposing elements, I thought it would be good for us to train together, improve our skills and all for when we have to face the emperor again."

Leo stared at Raph for a moment, then looked down at his body, and quickly covering himself up. His eyes wide, Leo pointed to the entrance to the tent, making sure the covers were covering his lower body.

"Well wait outside until I get dressed Raph! Jeez you barge in here while I'm practically naked!"

Raph smiled and stood, going to the tent flap, he spoke over his shoulder with a grin.

"Not my fault ya choose ta take off yer clothes. Don't matter ta me really."

Raph left the tent, his reply leaving Leo with his eyes wider then before. Stepping onto the soft soil, Raph waited patiently as Leo dressed. After a few minutes passed, Leo came out of his tent with just a pair of baggy black pants tied with the leather belt and a pair of boots, the pants tucked into them to give him a slight ninja look. His swords nowhere on him, Nothing on his torso, his plastron and arms were in plain view, slightly distracting Raph. Averting his gaze to something else, before Leo got suspicious of him staring for too long. Turning and walking toward the trees, Raph headed through, wanting to find a large clearing in which they had much space to fight and train, Leo following close behind.

"We gotta find a good spot, somewhere huge, so yeah."

Leo nodded, staring at the back of Raph's head. After awhile of searching, they found a good clearing. Standing at opposite ends, they stared at each other. Raph smiled, fire lightly flickering in his hands. Leo smiled slightly, just standing perfectly still.

"So, " Leo asked from across the clearing. " how are we going to do this, we just fight, them we keep going at it until we figure out something new, that doesn't sound like a good plan if you ask me."

Raph shook his head and his smile grew.

"No, were going to experiment. Were going to think in our mind, something new, and then, if we can, perform the move, we probably won't get it right at first, but I guess if we work hard enough, we'll be making up our own amazing moves that are unstoppable. Sounds pretty damn sweet eh?"

Leo stared at the other turtle for a moment, running all of that through his head, looking for flaws, but there were none. It was just a matter of using your imagination. Smiling, Leo nodded and clenched his fists.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Raph laughed evilly and ran forward, making fire form in his hands in the shape of Kunai. Throwing them then manifesting more, he relentlessly attacked Leo, who dodged them all, or blocked them with a wall made of water. Jumping to the side, avoiding an ice spike that was thrown at him, Raph formed a spear, holding it tightly, he thrusted and struck at Leo, who either jumped back, or slightly leaned back, avoiding the fiery object with ease.

Smiling, Leo jumped in the air, making water quickly form on the tips of his fingers and freeze, as if they were claws, then kicked Raph in the face. Stumbling back, Raph turned his head to the side, spitting out blood. Both turtles looked at each other, smiling, Raph made hand claws form on his hands, the fiery blades extending far past his knuckles. Grinning widely, Raph charged forward, his blades colliding with Leo's claws. They fought at amazing speed, they were extremely light on there feet, jumping back, and performing numerous numbers of back flips somersaults and other athletic moves. Raph ducked, avoiding a swipe from Leo's claws, and then struck forward with his, the fiery blades missed as Leo jumped to the side, then formed a water whip and smacked Raph across the face with it.

Holding back a light scream as pain surged through his cheek. Raph glared at Leo, then jumped up and back, making a good distance between them. Putting his hands together, Fire formed between them, forming a large spike in each direction. As he released his hand, Leo seen that the weapon he now held was a windmill Shuriken, its size large, the edges of the blade sharp. If he were touched by that, he'd probably die from being cut in half.

Taking a defensive stance, Leo braced himself as Raph arched back his arm, and then threw the weapon. Spinning at a fast pace, the weapon raced toward Leo, its destination, his neck. Leo clenched his fists and formed a thick water wall in front of him. As the fire Shuriken made contact, the wall split in half, going straight towards Leo even still. His eyes wide, Leo gasped and forced himself to bend backwards, the Shuriken just barely missing his neck as he moved.

Standing straight again, Leo stared wide eyed at Raph, who started running to toward him, shooting blasts of fire at him. Leo tensed up and wrapped his hands and feet in water, and then as the blasts came toward him, he hit them, making them disappear. Raph smiled and stepped back, fire swarmed around him, then it disappeared. Raph said nothing, only stared at Leo, his hand making an upward motion, then, fire shot from the ground right in front of Leo, making him jump back and brace himself.

He dodged the fire as it began to shoot from the ground like spikes, the spikes were not pure fire, it was as if they were hot, burning rock. Leo performed a somersault backwards, continuing to dodge the burning rock as it spiked from the ground. Raph brought spike after spike shooting upward, but Leo dodged them all. Leo jumped back, avoiding the last spike as it shot straight up, aiming for his neck. Raph laughed and fire once again began to fiercely swirl around his body, circling him in a fiery inferno.

"That's pretty good, pretty damn good. But I still got a few ideas in mind."

Leo smiled and braced himself.

"Well then, let's see if you have the strength to pull of those ideas."

Raph smiled and charged, fire swirled up his arms. Leo raced forward as well, no water surrounding him, he collided with Raphael in deadly hand to hand combat, as the fire that circled Raph's fists collided with his skin as he blocked, it shot pain throughout his body, but the pain only made him endure more as they fought at amazing speed. Performing a back flip, both Leo and Raph got some distance form each other. Raph jumped back some more, getting more room away from Leo as he put his hands together.

Fire began to swirl around them, forming a large, pulsating orb of fire. Much larger then his first best attack he had used on Leo during there first encounter. No this attack was going to be different. The fire swirled and crackled, as the ball got bigger, Raph moved his hands farther apart. Soon the ball was large. Raph stopped adding power, and smiled evilly as he stared into Leo's eyes. Slowly, Leo performed the same action, forming a giant ball of water between his hands. They both stared at each other, there eyes filled with determination. Raph's smile grew, spreading his legs a bit farther to get better balance. There stares deadly, Raph spoke out, breaking the silence.

"Were givin' it everything we got, no holding back, I wanna see who's better, me or you."

Leo smiled and nodded, feeling the energy from the water in his hands course through his body. Both stepping forward, they shot there hands forward, releasing there blasts. The attacks collided, causing a large gust of wind to burst. Giving a shout, Raph pushed forward more, giving all of his power he had. Leo grunted and pushed forward. Both blasts equal, they fought furiously between the two, causing bursts of fire and water to shoot in every direction, soaking the ground, burning the ground.

There powers were equal, both blasts not obtaining any advantage. Raph pushed more power, giving more of his power, making his body feel weak, but it caused Leo's blast to be pushed back some. Growling slightly, Leo dug his feet into the ground, not being able to overpower Raph and his brute strength. The blasts became more violent, shaking and the collision became bigger until they exploded, sending both Raph and Leo flying backwards, smashing into the ground. After the aftershock of the explosion subsided, Raph slowly stood up, giving a grunt as he stood. He patted off his clothes and looked in the distance to see Leo staring at him. There was silence, they began to laugh.

Both amused at the power they possessed, and that it was equal. After both turtles stopped laughing, Raph walked over to Leo, stopping in front of him. Leo chuckled and patted Raph's shoulder.

"That was good, were even it seems. With our imagination, we have been able to become more powerful it seems. This is good. We may actually stand a chance against the emperor now."

Raph smiled and nodded.

"Maybe we should head back to camp, we've been out here for awhile, and the others might already be up."

Leo let his hand fall from Raph's shoulder and nodded. They headed back to camp, when they reached camp, they seen that Nick was up, making soup. Both turtles sitting down, Raph stretched, staring at Nick Curiously.

"Whatcha doin' there kid, makin' food for us?"

Nick looked up from what he was doing and replied.

"Yeah I'm making food for everybody. I'm the only one up. So I decided I'd do something. I heard your two's battle, it was very good. I could feel the energy from here."

Raph smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I figured that if we were creative with our power, then we could come up with some new moves, and be able to perform them if we thought them through. And we did, and the fight was a lot better then our first."

Nick nodded and thought out loud.

"Well, thinking of new moves, I never thought that would work, I thought you had to learn specific moves, I thought there would be masters around. But this is even better. We might actually stand a chance against the emperor with this new strategy. So, what new moves did you two come up with?"

Raph spoke up, answering Nick's question.

"I thought of fire Shuriken, a large fire blast, fire hand claws. Oh and spikes that shot from the ground. Leo made claws, walls of water, a large blast of water. We used the large blasts at our full power. That was our last attack. But yeah, if we keep practicing the moves we think of, and mastering them to be used in every situation, we can get pretty damn good."

Nick nodded, understanding what he meant. He continued to work on the food, wanting to make enough to fill everybody when they woke up. After making enough for four people, Nick made Raph and Leo a bowl and handed it to them.

"Watch out, it's hot."

Both nodded and Leo bowed his head.

"Thank you for the food."

Nick smiled and made himself a bowl. Sitting together, they ate. Leo took bit after biting, really liking how the food tasted.

"This is really good. And I'm not just saying that, this is _really_ good!"

Nick grinned and looked at his food, which he had already finished.

"Thanks. I'm actually a good cook. I learned it from my mother, she's dead now. Died a year before I ran away. I miss her, but yeah. I learned my cooking skills from her."

Raph stopped eating and looked up from his bowl. He put a hand on Nick's shoulder, sensing his sadness.

"I'm sorry kid. I know you miss her."

Nick nodded, a stray tear running down his cheek.

"Yeah….yeah I do. But it doesn't help to linger over past events. I don't think much of it."

Raph nodded, looking down at the ground in thought before going back to eating his food. Nick heard a noise to his far left and looked. Mikey poked his head out of his tent, his big blue eyes scanning the area like a small child looking for sweet candy. When his eyes finally settled on the pot of soup, he jumped out of his tent, only dressed in his pants. He raced towards the food, his eyes gleaming in excitement.

"Is this for me!"

Nick chuckled and shook his head, speaking up seeing as Raph and Leo were still eating.

"This is for everybody Mikey, you only get two bowls, and if I see you trying to get thirds. I'll smack you, got it?"

Mikey stared at Nick, wide eyed at what he had said, then nodded quickly and grabbed a bowl and began eating. Nick smiled and stood, walking over to Donnie's tent, he opened the flat and looked in.

"Hey Donnie, you up?"

Donnie rolled over, onto his stomach, wanting to sleep more. Nick laughed and lightly kicked him with his foot.

"Hey come on, up you go. Everyone else is up, so come on, up."

Donnie groaned then rolled over again and sat up straight, his eyes only half opened, he looked at Nick with one of annoyance.

"I'm up….get out, let me get dressed. Unless you want to watch that is."

He said, his voice dripping sarcasm. Nick laughed and shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm good, but thanks for the offer." Chuckling, Nick left the tent, leaving Donnie to get dressed in peace. Sitting back down beside Raph, Nick looked over at Mikey, who was already on his second bowl.

"So Mikey, did you sleep well?"

Mikey only nodded, still eating his food. Nick smiled and looked over to Raph, who was twirling a small flame between his fingers.

"Hey, Raph, you think now would be a good time to discuss the matters about the emperor?"

Raph stopped what he was doing and looked over at him, nodding in agreement. Nick nodded in return and stood, walking to where he was in front of everybody.

"Alright, listen up everybody."

Mikey stopped eating, as did Donnie. All eyes were on him, so he continued to speak.

"Last night, we had a battle with the emperor and his men. We were successful in defeating his men, but fell quickly to his might. From what we have gathered of his fighting prowess, he has the ability to control a dark energy like substance. It is very deadly. We do not know what he is capable of, or what he can do to us if he does not hold back. So I propose that we train with each other. And, in order for us to get to know each other better, we will split up. There are five of us, so therefore I think it would be good if we split up into two groups, me, Mikey, and Donnie, and the other group, Leo and Raph. Now the reason why I propose this is because Raph and Leo have been enemies, and may have there differences, so I think it best if they have time alone to get to know each other more. I will be with Mikey and Donnie. Now both teams will go in different directions, and meet back up, at another location. Now it will take some time to travel to the emperor's palace, where he is supposedly. While we are apart, we will train with each other. Hone our skills, learn to make new ones, and use them in every situation. Make the moves feel natural to us. And hopefully, by the time we arrive at the emperor's palace, we will be skilled enough, and trust each other enough, to beat him. We will most likely need to use teamwork to make this happen. And if my plan goes according, then we will be ready. Are there any objections to the plan I have just proposed?"

It was silent for a moment, then everybody shook there heads no, agreeing with the plan. Nick smiled and nodded.

"Well then. If that is all then I propose the plan take effect as soon as possible. We will split up in thirty minutes. Get everything together, and we will head out when everybody is ready to move."

Raph nodded in agreement, quite liking the air of authority that hung around Nick. He seemed the leader type, as did Leo, but Nick was the one with the most experience in fighting. So that automatically made him the leader. Mikey started eating again, finishing the bowl and setting it down. He stood, and bowed to Nick.

"Thank you for the food. Now Imma go get ready! Woo!"

He ran off with a wide smile, taking down his tent and gathering his belongings. Everybody began to pack up there things, preparing to go into groups, as they all agreed to do. When everybody was ready, Raph stood beside Leo, and Nick beside Mikey and Donnie. They all stared at each other for a long moment, it was Leo who broke the silence.

"Well everybody…I guess we'll meet up at the rendezvous point. Where is it at anyway?" He said, the question directed to Nick.

"Its a few days walk from here. When we make camp, which will take up time. It should take only three days to get back together, and then you and I will switch places Leo. I will be heading with Raph and you with Mikey and Donnie."

Leo nodded in understanding, and then Nick continued to speak.

"Well everybody, we'll meet up at the waterfall, we will arrive in different locations, but given the layout of this forest, we should be able to see each other when we arrive."

Everybody nodded. Both groups headed off, Raph with Leo, and Nick with Donnie and Mikey.


End file.
